Two Bit Hit
Two Bit Hit is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by property developer Avery Carrington from his limo in his construction site in Vice Point, Vice City. Walkthrough Brief Avery Carrington wants real estate prices in Vice City to go down, so he wants to start a gang war between the Cuban Gang and the Haitian Gang. A Haitian Gang Lord died recently, apparently the Cubans did it but nobody knows for sure. Avery wants you to make the Haitians sure they did it by killing the new Haitian Gang Lord at the old one's funeral. The Mission After getting the briefing from Avery, head down to the Little Havana clothes store and pick up a Cuban Hombre outfit. Then get a car and drive to the funeral which is located next to the Little Haiti Pizzeria, as of this part, there are four ways to kill the Haitian Gang Lord: This is the easiest method and with greater chance of success: Once you've caught the Cuban clothing, take a helicopter and use it to land on the roof of the building that is just across the funeral. While you're there, get to the corner of the roof and the Haitians will see you and start shooting at you, then use a sniper-rifle to kill the Haitian Gang Lord before he gets away in a Romero's Hearse (you will have about 10 seconds) and thereafter use the helicopter to escape avoiding the Haitians. This is a technique will virtually foolproof, but if you can not have to use any of the two special cars that appear in this mission, unless you get off the roof after killing the Haitian Gang Lord and run in one of them. For the second method you will need a Sniper Rifle. Drive to the funeral and pull out the Sniper, take aim and kill the Gang Lord. Don't get nervous, because if you miss, you'll accidentaly shoot down either one of the gangs instead of a Haitian Gang Lord or in the air, which atrracts attention to the Haitians, and you'll be forced to chase down the Gang Lord For the third method, an Uzi, Mac or any type of submachine gun will be required, since you will need to shoot fast and then run. Get to the funeral, pull out the submachine gun and run towards the Gang Lord, avoiding gunfire from the Haitian Bodyguards, then open fire and shoot him. Then run out of there before you get wasted. You'll need an armor to protect you from gunfire, but you'll have to escape fast because the Armor you're wearing won't last from the gunfire. The final method or the nornal is getting to the funeral and using any weapon, (a submachine gun is recommended), and start killing Haitian Bodyguards, eventually the Gang Lord will get in a Romero's Hearse and drive away. Get in a fast car and ram into the hearse, but watch out for bombs inside the coffins when one of the Haitian gangs drop it in the back of the hearse. When the car catches fire, the Gang Lord will get out of the Hearse and make a run for it, you can either get out of your car and shoot him or you can just run him over. Watch out though. The Haitian Gang Lord is carrying an M4 Carbine assault rifle, so run him over instead, after shooting down his gangs. When you've killed the Gang Lord, leave Little Haiti and the mission will be complete. Post Mission Phone Call Umberto Robina: Hey Leo! I got some work for you! Tommy Vercetti: This ain't Leo. Umberto Robina: Hey, if Leo knows you got his phone, he gonna kill you! Tommy Vercetti: Maybe Leo's already dead. Maybe I killed Leo and took his phone - you think of that prick? Umberto Robina: You killed Leo? You must have big cojones - wanna work for me!? Drop by my father's cafe in Little Havana and we'll talk mano a mano. Trivia * Donald Love states in Grand Theft Auto III, during the misson Waka-Gashira Wipeout, that "Nothing drives down real estate prices like a good old fashioned gang war, apart from the outbreak of a plague, but that might going too far in this case". Whilst during in this mission, Avery Carrington states "Now, nothing brings down real estate prices quicker than a good old-fashioned gang war - 'cept maybe a disaster, like a biblical plague or something, but, that may be going too far in this case". * The Romero's Hearse is only obtainable (without cheats) in this mission, as is the black Voodoo. * The mission can be done stealthily by going into the wooden shack complex, drive to the concrete wall between you and the funeral, then standing on your car and pop the leader in the head with an Assault Rifle. * Originally, Umberto would've heard of Tommy, and would've called him for help, instead of mistaking him for Leo. Glitch *The Havana outfit will be available after this mission in Little Havana. After the the missions Cop Land, No Escape?, The Job, the outfit will be put behind an invisible wall and you will not be able to get it. To avoid this, complete the Cop Land, No Escape? and The Job missions before Two Bit Hit. You can, however, get it in the mobile and Mac OS versions, as this has been fixed. Video Walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions